Una Cierta Transferencia SS Y Omakes
by G.D.Roger
Summary: Todo mundo tiene una historia, y es aqui donde pueden contarla One-shots y omakes sobre la historia original
**bien, aquí estamos, decidí dejar de incluir omakes en Una Cierta Transferencia, la principal razón en que tener que pensar en un omake para cada capitulo es algo un tanto difícil, y algunas veces puede retrasar la publicación de un nuevo capitulo
Pero no solo habrá omakes, también incluiré, como dice el titulo, historias paralelas que no tienen relevancia en la historia original como: que hace aogami cuando esta solo, que pasa en el salón de kamijou cuando el no esta, de donde salio el señor rabioso y que cosas escribe la acosadora de kamijou en su diario entre otras cosas**

 **en esta ocasion publicare los omakes que ya tenia escritos sobre hamazura**

 **DISCLAIMER: el alcohol no soluciona los problemas, pero bueno, el agua tampoco**

* * *

 **HAMAZURA EN LA ACADEMIA YOUKAI PARTE 1**

 **día 1**

"ten cuidado chico, la academia youkai es un lugar muy aterrador" Hamasura Shiage bajaba de un autobús amarillo bastante viejo, cuando el conductor le hablo con una voz que le puso los pelos de punta

"je, no creo que sea más aterradora que Mujino enojada, si logre sobrevivir a eso, una simple escuela no es nada"

* * *

 **día 2**

"AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE QUE TE AYUDE AKASHIYA MOKA! DISFRUTARE MUCHO HACIENDO TODO TU CUERPO MIO!" Komiya zaizou, un orco, sujetaba contra un árbol a una bella vampiro de pelo rosa cerca de un acantilado

*rrrr…*

"nooo! Alguien ayúdeme! Hamazura-kun!"

"HE! AQUEL COBARDE? SI SABE LO QUE LE CONVIENE YA ESTARA A KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA!"

*RRRRNN…*

"Hamazura-kun no es un cobarde! Él es mi amigo!"

*RRRRRRNNNNN*

"QUE DIABLOS ES E-" *CRASH!* Zaizou no vio venir el gran camión amarillo hasta que fue demasiado tarde

"MOKA!"

"Hamazura-kun!

* * *

"ese maldito mocoso robo mi autobús! Y atropello a un tipo con el!" un conductor de autobús furioso se quejó frente al director, por alguna razón los ojos de ambos parecían brillar

"por ahora eso es aceptable, sabía bien de sus… aptitudes al momento de ser enviado aquí"

"eso no me importa! La sangre de orco es casi imposible de lavar!"

"si eso es todo entonces vete"

"espero una caja de buenos habanos como compensación"

Cuando estuvo solo Tenmei Mikogami se preguntó si en verdad fue buena idea reclutar a Hamazura Shiage para su "experimento"

* * *

 **día... no se... creo que era jueves**

"HAA-MAAA-ZUUU-RAAAAA~" una voz femenina resonaba por los pasillos de la academia youkai, mientras Hamazura Shiage corría por su vida, moviéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes, chocando con unos pocos

"ha, ha, solo, solo un poco más, si logro salir de aquí podre perderla en el bosque" Hamazura visiblemente falto de aliento no perdía la esperanza de poder escapar nuevamente de la muerte a manos de esa mujer

"HAAAA-MAAAAA-ZUUUUU-RAAAAAAA~" podía oírla cada vez más cerca

Hamazura aumento la velocidad al ver la entrada, y sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse los zapatos se arrojó a la puerta que sería su salvación, pero cuando estaba a meros centímetros sintió un par de manos sujetando sus hombros, deteniéndolo en seco

"te alcancé~" *CAPU-CHUU* "GAAAAAAAAAH!" el grito se escuchó por todos lados en la escuela

"haa eso fue delicioso~, me salte el desayuno esta mañana y después no pude encontrarte, Hamazura-kun tu sangre es la mejor~ gracias~ 3"

Y así Hamazura Shiage, una vez más abrazo la muerte… o solamente se desmayó por anemia

* * *

 **...algun otro dia**

Era una linda mañana en la academia youkai, bien, lo que se podría llamar linda para ese lugar, el cielo nublado, los árboles muertos y la atmosfera aterradora solo podrían considerarse buenos en este lugar

Como cada mañana Hamazura Shiage caminaba por el camino que llevaba de los dormitorios al edificio escolar, acompañado de una linda vampiro de pelo rosa llamada Akashiya Moka, y como cada mañana, las miradas de los demás estudiantes varones prometían su muerte

Pese a todo esto Hamazura estaba feliz, el día anterior una súcubo intento convertirlo en su esclavo, y luego lo intento matar, afortunadamente la vampiro junto a él se había transformado en una belleza súper poderosa y la había derrotado, haciéndole prometer que ya no haría cosas malas, así que si, estaba feliz, al menos por ahora no tendría que preocuparse por su supervivencia inmediata

"ha-ma-zu-ra-kun~!" el delincuente de pelo rubio casi fue derribado cuando dos grandes pechos se estrellaron con su cabeza

"buenos días Hamazura-kun te hice unas galletas!" la propietaria de los enormes pechos, una súcubo llamada Kurono Kurumu, lo saludo con una pequeña cesta con galletas

"eh? Kurono?" Hamazura se sorprendió por el cambio repentino en la súcubo

"Kurumu-chan ¿que estas planeando esta vez?" la vampiro la miro con mucha sospecha mientras se aferraba al brazo del rubio

"bueno~ ¿recuerdas que dije que mi especie siempre busca a su único destinado?" el delincuente y la vampiro asintieron

"he decidido que es Hamazura! La forma en que me protegiste aun después de las cosas malas que hice, me di cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorada de ti!"

* * *

UBICACIÓN SECRETA

Takitsubo Rikou se despertó en una silla de playa cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espina, podría llamarse intuición femenina

"creo que Hamazura merece ser castigado"

* * *

ACADEMIA YOUKAI

"de ninguna forma! Hamazura-kun es mío!" *CAPU-CHUUU~*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Maestro, creo que empiezo a comprender tu dolor)

* * *

UBICACION SECRETA

"¿dijiste algo?" acostada al lado de Takitsubo, una mujer hermosa de cabello largo color té le pregunto, ella era Mujino Shizuri, la 4º nivel 5, conocida como meltdowner

"no es nada, ya no importa" Takitsubo dejo de lado el tema, teniendo el presentimiento de que su novio ya había sido castigado

"como sea, pero eso fue raro, por un momento tuve el impulso de matar a Hamazura, meh, lo tengo todo el tiempo"

* * *

 **día de elección de clubes**

"¿club de periodismo? No lo sé ¿no hay sempais locos tratando de devorarnos verdad?" Hamazura Shiage le pregunto a su sensei gatuna un tanto sospechoso

"nya, no seas tontito~ actualmente solo hay un sempai en el club" Nekonome Shisuka le respondió alegremente

"eso me preocupa más! ¿Qué le paso a los demás integrantes?"

"vamos Hamazura-kun! Será divertido y si el sempai intenta algo nos protegerás y lo derrotaras como hiciste con todo el club de natación"

"¡sí! Hamazura-kun se veía tan genial! Nunca pensé que se podría electrocutar a tanta gente solo con una batería de coche yahuhu!"

* * *

OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

"ese maldito mocoso robo la batería de mi camión!"

"no es para tanto, además la regreso y le hizo un servicio completo después de todo ¿verdad?"

"ese no es el punto"

"¿entonces?"

"no me gusta que alguien más toque a mi precioso camión"

"vete"

* * *

 **una semana despues**

"no seas tontito me dijo, no hay sempais locos, aseguró. Y UNA MIERDA! Y DE TODAS LAS COSAS TENIA QUE SER UN JODIDO HOMBRE LOBO!"

"vamos Hamazura kun, cálmate, al menos todo termino bien, y gin sempai se disculpó y prometió comportarse de ahora en adelante, creo que te tiene mucho miedo como para no hacerlo" la vampira sentada frente a el intento calmarlo

"si!, la forma en que lo derrotaste fue brutal! Usar acónito para debilitarlo y luego darle una paliza con… ¿con que lo golpeaste?" la súcubo detrás de él estaba muy animada

"la palanca de velocidades del autobús, tiene un adorno de plata así que lo tome prestado"

"si! Eso fue muy astuto! Aunque creo que fue algo excesivo golpearlo tantas veces con eso en sus joyas de la familia, y el grito que dio después de que nos fuimos… no estoy muy segura de querer saber lo que paso"

"ese perro pervertido se lo merecía, hizo que una horda de chicas enfadadas me persiguieran por horas y casi viola a moka" no les diría que cuando se fueron tuvo una charla muy violenta con el pervertido y termino metiéndole la palanca por el cu…

"Por cierto ¿Cómo sabias que era un hombre lobo? Yo no sospeche nada hasta que se transformó"

"cierto, ¿eres alguna clase de monstruo sensor o algo así?"

De hecho, no le había costado mucho trabajo conocer la verdadera forma de ese maldito, pero gracias a las interminables sesiones de películas serie B con Kuhinata, había podido por fin reconocer las señales, y era tan obvio, solo un hombre lobo usaría un maldito collar de lobo en una escuela llena de monstruos, afortunada mente en esa pelicula tambien hicieron una lista de las debilidades de los hombres lobo, lo que si le costo mucho trabajo fue encontrar la maldita hierba

"recordé algo que vi en una película"

* * *

OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

"ve a quejarte a otro lado, ya me importa lo que ese niño haya hecho"

"PERO TOMO LA PALANCA DE MI AUTOBUS Y DEFORMO MI PRECIOSO ADORNO! ADEMAS DE QUE AHORA HUELE BASTANTE EXTRAÑO!"

"¿tendremos esta platica cada semana? Solo vete ¿quieres?" Tenmei Mikogami realmente estaba empezando a arrepentirse de querer usar a ese chico en sus planes

* * *

 **eso es todo por ahora, no esperen actualizaciones seguidas de esto, tal ves sea un capitulo por cad de la historia original, y voy a tratar de mantenerlos en menos de 2k palabras**

 **POR CIERTO, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE TOMAR LA IDEA DE HAMAZURA EN LA ACADEMIA YOUKAI Y EXPANDIR LOS OMAKES A UNA HISTORIA COMPLETA, O CUALQUIERA DE LOS OTROS OMAKES, ES MAS QUE BIENVENIDO A HACERLO**

 **ROGER FUERA... paz**


End file.
